


La primera vez en años.

by WitchArabella



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Pensamientos de Tebe tras los sucesos de el 1x05 tras llegar a casa.
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	La primera vez en años.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno...bueno..bueno yo iba a escribir un AU sobre Luna Nera, esa era mi prioridad además de actualizar mis otros fics, pero esto ha pasado por mi mente, y simplemente decidí que era necesario compartirlo.

Consiguió subir aquella escalera mas segura de lo que por dentro se sentía, las palabras de Ade aun la perseguían, ella había prometido muchas cosas, pero los había abandonado. Nunca pensó que Leptis iría tras Valente, aunque aquello era la mentira que mas se repetía en su mente, no solo porque Leptis se sentía inmensamente culpable por haber dejado al niño ir solo, además de que ella misma le dijo “que lo que hiciera no era asunto suyo”, además Leptis no dejaría a alguien importante atrás. Cuando al fin consiguió entrar a la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta, se apoyo en ella mirando la oscuridad y la frialdad de la habitación, no solo por el hecho de la candela que se encontraba apagada, estaba sin vida, Leptis solía darle vida a todo. 

Tebe al fin pudo despegar su espalda de la puerta, con paso lento, acaricio el lado de la cama donde Leptis solía dormí tan solo con las yemas de sus dedos, cerró los ojos momentáneamente recordando la noche que salió de la cama mientras dormía para hablar con Janara sobre la búsqueda de otras brujas, y después de su breve encuentro con Ade, entró en el cuarto para encontrarla intentado volver a dormir, sin más metió aquella noche en la cama, beso su hombro y la abrazo. Cuando Tebe volvió a abrir los ojos, brillaban, pensar en dormir allí sin Leptis le parecía una tortura, incluso el pensar que podría no volver a hacerlo, esa noche sería la primera vez en año que dormiría sola, Leptis y ella eran inseparables, a veces Janara decía inaguantables, quizás por el principio de su relación o por los desacuerdo que tenían. 

Con un suspiro y tras encender el fuego, se dirigió al baño, se acomodo la ropa para dormir, acarició la tela de su quimono azul, sin poder no sonreír. Su mente volvió hacía un par de semanas, antes de que Ade apareciera, antes de que estuvieran aquí. Una noche cuando volvió a su habitación muy lejos de allí, la encontró en el baño, con su quimono puesto mientras desenredaba su pelo. Recordó la conversación como si hubiera sido en aquel mismo baño. 

Te queda bien -Tebe la miraba desde la puerta a una Leptis sentada en una banqueta de madera-

¿Verdad? -Dijo divertida mientras cruzaba la piernas, dejando que el quimono dejará ver una de sus piernas desnuda- ¿Estás bien? 

Algo está a punto de cambiar -Dio un par de paso hacía ella, Leptis se echo el pelo hacía atrás - 

Lo se -Tebe alzó una ceja ante aquello- Estas inquieta desde hace días, mientras duermes sobretodo, además de estar mas alerta de lo normal. 

Tebe sonrió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, cuando ambas estuvieron una frente a la otra, vino el beso, un beso hambriento y lleno de deseo.

Su mente volvió a la triste realidad al oír su nombre desde la puerta, sabía que Janara vendría. Puede que a ver como estaba o simplemente a informarla. Tebe salió del baño para encontrar a Janara en la puerta, Tebe asintió simplemente para hacerla entender que podía entrar. La peliblanca se sentó en la cama. 

Tebe -Comenzó Janara solo para ser cortada por la contraría -

¿Todo bien ahí fuera? -La miro con calma, porque Tebe no podía perder la calma, aquellas chicas estaban a su cargo, y no dejaría que les pasara nada malo. Ya había perdido demasiado. 

En su mayoría. Ade se ha encerrado en su cuarto. Persepolis esta muerta de miedo y las demás -La miro durante unos segundos- creo que se sienten perdidas. 

Persepolis adorab...-corto pensado en que casi se refería a Leptis como pasado, asumiendo que estaría muerta- adora a Leptis. -Un escalofrió la recorrió- ¿Crees que está muerta? 

No -Salió con tal seguridad que Tebe tuvo que buscar algún sentimiento de duda en su mirada- Es Leptis, nuestra Leptis, es dura. -Se sentó al lado de Tebe, agarró ambas manos para darle fortaleza- Además no te dejaría. 

Tebe dejo salir una risa molesta- La he estado tratando fatal estos días, es mi culpa. Leptis escogió ir tras Valente porque le dijo que no era asunto mío lo que ella hiciera. 

Te equivocas, Leptis eligió ir tras Valente porque la hubiera matado dejarle allí, se ha asegurado de que no le toquen, probablemente. -Apretó levemente sus manos de manera reconfortante- Y lo sabes. Ahora necesitas descansar. -Lo último fue una orden, Janara se levantó para irse. 

Gracias Janara, por todo -Janara asintió para salir dejándola sola. 

Tebe se levantó para abrir su lado de la cama, cuando se metió acarició el lado helado de Leptis por instinto, cerró los ojos intentado contener las lagrimas, sin más remedio se mudó a su lado, oliendo el olor tan característico de Leptis, dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran en la almohada mientras oía tras ella el crepitar de las llamas.


End file.
